


let me switch it up

by dopaminekeeper



Series: ménage à [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: jaehyun always assumed that jacob and sangyeon were a perfectly normal vanilla couple and had perfectly respectable, scheduled missionary-position sex.that's what heassumed,at least.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Series: ménage à [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954162
Comments: 35
Kudos: 185





	let me switch it up

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic where jaehyun gets railed!
> 
> hyunggu (kino from pentagon) is in this bc they're friends and also hyunggu's gay slut energy is off the charts in a way i love and respect.
> 
> title from the OG threesome anthem, "365 fresh" by triple h.

“Criminal!”

Jaehyun drops the package like it’s suddenly made of hot coals. He leans against the kitchen counter, a picture of nonchalance — maybe if he pretends hard enough, Kevin won’t tell anyone that he was opening other people’s mail again.

No such luck as Kevin rounds the counter and takes a look at the unassuming package. So sue him if Jaehyun’s singular guilty pleasure is snooping through the weird shit his members order to the house — ninety percent of the time, it’s completely boring anyways.

“Ooh, and for Sangyeon-hyung, too? That’s risky.” Kevin grins as Jaehyun’s brow furrows.

“What? Why?”

Kevin gives him a _look._ “Because he and Jacob are always ordering their weird sex stuff.”

Jaehyun thinks his eyes must be bulging out of his head. “Their _what?”_

“You know, like rope and —”

He shoves a hand over Kevin’s mouth, panicked. “Okay, one, how the hell do you _know?_ Two, since when do those two do… all _that?”_

Kevin’s mouth twists in a familiar, dangerous smile — the one that says, _I know something you don’t know._

Jaehyun swallows, hard.

  
  


When Jaehyun pictures Sangyeon and Jacob having sex — and it’s not like he makes a habit of doing that, it’s just that, you know, every once in a while you hear noises or catch some errant whispered gossip or other completely normal stuff — he pictures.... well, _lovemaking._ For lack of a better word. Lights off, under the covers, missionary position, vanilla sex.

Obviously there’s nothing wrong with that! Plenty of people go their whole lives being perfectly content with that, Jaehyun reasons, and he’s sure that his hyungs have a perfectly fulfilling, if boring, sex life. Knowing them, it’s probably scheduled, maybe even on a shared, color-coded calendar.

At least, that’s what he’d thought for _years_ , until Kevin had to bring his entire world crashing down around him. And now it’s like he can’t _stop_ thinking about it.

He thinks about it when he bumps into Sangyeon coming out of the shower with only a towel around his waist, broad-shouldered and sculpted and flushed from the steam. He thinks about it when Jacob wears his shirt buttoned up all the way for a couple days despite it being smack-dab in the middle of July.

He thinks about it when the two of them go out for dinner and don’t come back until slightly after midnight, because what kind of dinner takes _six hours?_

He finally breaks down and texts Hyunggu.

**jaehyun [8:42pm]**

hey

can i ask you kind of a weird question

**hyungguuuuuuuu [8:44pm]**

shoot

**jaehyun [8:56pm]**

nevermind this was a terrible idea

good night!

**hyungguuuuuuuu [8:57pm]**

absolutely not

spill

**jaehyun [9:01]**

have you ever heard about anyone

uh

sleeping with sangyeon and jacob

**hyungguuuuuuuu [9:02pm]**

wait that’s it?????

haha dude is this news to you?????

**jaehyun [9:02pm]**

maybe it is!!! i dont exactly keep tabs on everyones sex lives!

just answer the question

**hyungguuuuuuuu [9:03pm]**

yeah of course i have

basically every queer boy in our gen has slept with them

or knows someone who has

its like a rite of passage

**jaehyun [9:05pm]**

jesus christ

**jaehyun [9:08pm]**

wait

have YOU

**hyungguuuuuuuu [9:09pm]**

🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐

Jaehyun drops his phone on his stomach with a flustered groan, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. A strange sense of envy washes over him — towards Hyunggu? For being left out of the gossip that everyone else seems to be privy to? Maybe, but there’s something else, something that eats at him even as he tries to distract himself with mindless mobile games or his favorite movie.

_Why didn't they ask him?_

Tentatively, he opens up his messages.

**jaehyun [11:39pm]** **  
** okay i dont want to hear any details about ANYTHING you did  
but if someone i knew wanted to get in on their… thing  
what should they do

  
  


If Jacob or Sangyeon notice that Jaehyun’s being particularly clingy over the next week, neither of them make any kind of comment. He’s pretty touchy to start out with so it’s not a huge shift, but it’s enough to have Haknyeon whining at being neglected and Kevin giving him _looks,_ so maybe he’s not being as subtle as he thought.

The problem with his eldest hyungs, however, is that they’re both so goddamn _kind_ and _helpful_ that they must assume he needs extra comfort or something and start initiating more casual affection themselves. He finds himself with Sangyeon’s arm slung around his waist while they’re waiting around on the set of a show, or Jacob encouraging his head down to rest on his shoulder when they’re sat close together in the back of the van.

Everything’s been excruciatingly platonic, though. Neither of them has swept him off his feet or made even the slightest suggestive remark. He bemoans the fact that they seem to be interpreting his interest as completely normal skinship, if ramped up a few degrees. He’s even tried walking around half-naked more often, hoping to run into them, but when Jacob had seen him all he’d done was ask whether he needed to do laundry.

  
  


Until he comes into the kitchen at a little after two to find them wrapped up in each other, the small of Jacob’s back pressed into the edge of the counter, Sangyeon’s face buried in his neck. Jaehyun freezes in the doorway, unable to move and unable to look away. Jacob’s eyes are closed and he’s mostly facing away from Jaehyun’s hiding spot, there’s no way he’s been caught, but Jaehyun’s whole body thrills with shame and… something sharper, hotter.

He watches, barely daring to breathe, as Jacob threads his fingers through Sangyeon’s hair, closing into a fist so tight it looks _painful._ Sangyeon makes a low noise that goes right to Jaehyun’s dick, god, what is he _doing_ watching this? But he can’t look away, not as Jacob murmurs something in Sangyeon’s ear, too quiet for Jaehyun to catch, but it makes Sangyeon surge forward, hands digging into the sharp divots of Jacob’s hips.

Jacob’s eyes flutter open, just far enough for Jaehyun to feel them on him like a bucket of ice-water. 

For a moment that lasts an eternity, they watch each other. Then, Jacob’s eyes close again, head tipping back to expose the line of his throat, and Jaehyun quickly escapes back to his room, breathing heavy and mind racing.

  
  


A few days later, Jaehyun ends up sandwiched between them during an interview, the couch too small for the number of boys they’ve decided to squeeze in. He’s basically on their laps and thus not listening to a word anyone’s saying because Sangyeon’s hand is on his leg, broad and warm, and Jacob’s arm rests along the back of the couch, brushing his neck every so often. Jacob’s voice, when it comes, is a melody in his ear, gentle in contrast to the way Sangyeon’s baritone buzzes low in his chest where he’s pressed against Jaehyun’s side.

He’s grateful that at this point he can probably do an interview on autopilot — otherwise, he’s not sure how he would have managed the few questions thrown his way. He laughs at all the right times, smiles for the camera, and tries his best to ignore the way their bodies practically cage him in.

  
  


When they get home, all Jaehyun wants to do is crawl into bed and maybe watch a movie and pointedly ignore everything that’s happened this week.

To his alarm, Sangyeon pulls him aside as soon as they get in the door.

“Hey, do you have a minute?” he asks, hand on Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun can’t help but notice how stupid handsome he is this close, hates that he’s thinking about that when all they’re doing is standing there talking like normal dudes.

Jaehyun nods. “Sure.” He might be able to bluff his way out of this if he just plays it cool.

When Sangyeon leads him to his and Jacob’s shared room and Jacob’s sitting there on the bed, presumably waiting for them, Jaehyun knows he’s not going to be able to play it cool.

“Hi, Jaehyun-ah,” Jacob says quietly, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Hey,” Jaehyun replies slowly. “Is… something wrong?”

He freezes up when Sangyeon approaches from behind, placing his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jacob stands, stepping closer. Jaehyun can’t fucking breathe.

“Tell us if we’re reading this wrong,” Jacob says, putting a gentle hand on Jaehyun’s waist, “but it seemed like you might be interested in joining us.”

Jaehyun feels every place they’re touching him in excruciating clarity, like fire even through the barrier of his shirt. Sangyeon’s palms drag slightly down from his shoulders to his upper arms, squeezing slightly. Jacob’s looking at him with this hopeful kind of hunger, sweet on top but a little bit dangerous under the surface.

So he panics and blurts out, “Kevin told me!”

Jacob tilts his head. Sangyeon huffs out a laugh.

“Told you about…?” Sangyeon prompts. Jaehyun twists to look at him and suddenly all his doubts seem incredibly silly in the face of Sangyeon’s calm demeanor.

“About all the threesomes. And that you get sex toys ordered to the dorm.”

Now Jacob’s laughing, too, though he has that special ability to laugh at you without being mean, to make you feel like you’re part of the joke even if you’re also the punchline.

“Guilty,” he says, squeezing Jaehyun’s hip. “But you’ve been all over us lately, Jaehyunie. Everyone’s noticed.”

“Guilty,” Jaehyun echoes, distracted by the way Sangyeon’s pressed up against his back, chin hooked over his shoulder. “I guess… I was curious.”

Jacob and Sangyeon exchange a look, full of the kind of unspoken communication that often passes between them, though this time it makes Jaehyun shiver with want. He puts a hand tentatively on Jacob’s chest, the other reaching back to land on Sangyeon’s waist. The eldest hums.

“Well, we’re all here now,” he says, just a touch of their leader in his tone, “so I guess it comes down to what you want from us, Jaehyunie.”

Jaehyun twists in their hold, unable to stand Sangyeon’s voice in his ear a moment longer, though it’s not much better when Jacob takes hold of his hips and presses in close.

“I just,” he mutters, “I don’t know. I didn’t really think this far ahead. Sex?”

“Well, _I_ want to see Sangyeon kiss you,” Jacob says, voice pitched low and quiet in a way that sets something alight in Jaehyun’s stomach. Sangyeon smiles — kind but implacable in a way that’s promising. Jaehyun swallows, hard.

“Okay.”

Sangyeon’s kiss is just as firm and unyielding as Jaehyun expected, one broad hand coming up to cup his jaw, the other overlapping Jacob’s hold on his waist. Jaehyun gasps slightly and melts quickly, like ice cream left in the August sun. He kisses back as best as he can, head spinning as possibilities unfold before him along fractal lines until his mind goes blank as Sangyeon gently sucks Jaehyun’s bottom lip into his mouth, teasing with a hint of teeth before he lets him go.

“My turn?” Jacob asks, tone lilting with sweetness. Sangyeon laughs, turning Jaehyun around again, and _fuck,_ Jaehyun had no clue that being manhandled was a _thing_ for him until this exact moment.

“Isn’t anyone going to ask me?” he complains, trying to cover up how affected he is by all this. Jacob just laughs, taking his chin between thumb and forefinger and leaning in close.

“Sorry, Jaehyunie,” he says, eyes crinkling. “Can I kiss you?” Even the little puff of his breath is sweet on Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun gives a tiny nod, anticipation coiling hot in his stomach.

Jacob kisses like it’s a game, pushing forward one moment and pulling back the next as if to coax Jaehyun to fill the space between them. He’s in control even when it might look like Jaehyun’s leading, exploring with teeth and pressure to learn what makes him shiver and what makes him gasp.

They pass him between them just like that for what feels like forever, slowly but surely driving him insane and turning his legs to jelly. He’s grateful that there’s always one of them to lean against or he thinks he’d be on the floor by now — God, they’re still standing in the middle of the room, _why are they still standing?_

Jacob laughs, and Jaehyun flushes to realize he must have said that out loud.

“On the bed, then?” Sangyeon suggests. He gives Jaehyun a nudge, sending him stumbling, bouncing a little when he collapses onto the mattress.

“Wait, come here.” Jaehyun shivers at the way Sangyeon responds immediately to Jacob’s soft voice, no question whatsoever in his movements.

Jacob pulls Sangyeon in for an absolutely filthy kiss, not sweet at all — the kind Jaehyun imagines late at night when he has a hand around his dick, a kiss full of teeth and tongue and hands in hair. He remembers suddenly what he’d seen the other night — the way Jacob had held Sangyeon by the hair, how tightly he had pulled, the way Sangyeon had melted with it.

Then, with shame and confusion and darkness muddying his view, he’d barely gotten a glimpse of what they were capable of.

Now, they’re putting on a show. For _him._

Sangyeon’s shirt comes off, flung across the room, and this time Jaehyun’s allowed to look as much as he wants. Everyone _knows_ Sangyeon’s stacked, but it’s one thing to know it and another to watch Jacob run his hands over the pillowy curves of his chest.

Sangyeon’s arms flex and Jaehyun suddenly imagines them holding him down with barely any effort at all. Jaehyun absently palms himself through his pants. He must make some kind of noise because their gazes snap to him.

“I think he’s feeling left out,” Sangyeon chuckles.

“Ah, poor thing,” Jacob replies, voice dripping with sickly sweet faux-sympathy, the kind bordering on mockery, and _fuck,_ it goes straight to Jaehyun’s dick. His face heats and it must be apparent because Jacob’s smile goes a little bit sharper as he approaches the bed.

“Is that a thing for you?” he continues, perching on the edge of the bed next to Jaehyun and leaning in close, hand on his thigh. “You want us to take care of you, baby?”

Jaehyun’s dick jumps in his pants at the exact same time he whispers, “God, what the _fuck.”_

Jacob just laughs as Sangyeon slots in behind Jaehyun, pulling him in against his warm, bare chest.

“It’s perfectly fine,” Sangyeon says, lips pressed to Jaehyun’s neck, “we like a lot of things.” The low buzz of his voice goes skittering across Jaehyun’s skin. “We like good boys, especially.”

Jaehyun thinks he might die here, and he hasn’t even gotten his pants off yet. He nods, lip held tightly between his own teeth to prevent any errant noises from spilling out without his permission.

Jacob hums and strips off his sweater, tossing it away to focus on wrangling Jaehyun out of his own shirt. He and Sangyeon work in frighteningly-synchronized tandem, stripping him easily. Sangyeon’s hands are hot on his newly-bared skin, skimming over his stomach, tracing the line where his waistband dips low on his hips.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Jacob murmurs, taking hold of Jaehyun’s jaw to tip it up and press lingering kisses down the line of his throat. Jaehyun can’t hold back a tiny moan at that, especially when Jacob nips at his collarbone hard enough to send stinging pain like sparks across his skin.

“You like that?” Sangyeon’s thumbs dig a little harder into Jaehyun’s hips. “If you want it rough, you just have to ask.”

Jaehyun swears, eyes squeezing shut. “Yeah, mn. Please.”

“Good boy.” Sangyeon sounds amused, as if he can somehow tell that his words sent a fresh wave of arousal through Jaehyun’s entire body. Maybe he can — Jaehyun’s starting to believe that his hyungs are both secret sex demons.

He cries out when Jacob’s teeth close around his nipple, the noise startled out of him. He’s grateful for Sangyeon’s steady presence as Jacob bites and sucks at the sensitive skin, not sure what he’d do if he were untethered in the face of so much sudden stimulus. One hand hovers over Jacob’s head, uncertain — normally, he wouldn’t hesitate to grab on, but something stops him.

“You can touch,” Sangyeon murmurs, covering Jaehyun’s hand with his own, pressing it down onto Jacob’s silky hair. “He’s beautiful, right?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun agrees, quickly sucking his lip back into his mouth to muffle his noises as Jacob switches to the other side, sending a fresh cascade of sparks through his nervous system. Jacob looks up at him, eyes half-lidded but intent, mouth swollen and red and quirked up at the corner. He pulls back with an obscene sound.

“We wanna hear you, sweetheart,” he says, fingertips tracing over Jaehyun’s ribs. He shoots Sangyeon a look over Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Help him out, babe?”

Two fingers tap at Jaehyun’s lips, sliding in easy when he parts them. Sangyeon’s hands are nice and thick, skin tinged with salt, and Jaehyun sucks without thinking.

“Eager,” Sangyeon chuckles. “Good boy.”

Without warning, he hooks his fingers down, forcing Jaehyun’s mouth open with the pads of his fingers on Jaehyun’s tongue. It’s wet and messy and a little painful, and when Jacob runs his palm over the bulge in Jaehyun’s sweatpants, he has no way to stop the pathetic noise that comes bubbling out of his throat.

“Look at him, he’s gorgeous,” Jacob breathes, gaze intent on Jaehyun’s face. “Can we keep him?”

Sangyeon laughs again, the hand not prying Jaehyun’s mouth open coming up to pluck at one of his swollen nipples, pulling forth another series of embarrassing noises. Jaehyun’s never felt so scrutinized — so _laid open_ — in his life. He has to shut his eyes against it.

“Do you wanna get fucked?” Jacob asks, hands on Jaehyun’s thighs. Jaehyun forces his eyes open to see Jacob looking up at him with raw hunger, though his expression makes it clear that there’s no wrong answer to the question.

The thought is at once tantalizing and terrifying — he’s never done that before, has barely made it past a finger or two in his ass in the shower. It sounds overwhelming, especially when he’s already so overwhelmed.

“I don’t… not tonight,” he manages, clutching at Sangyeon’s shoulder. “But, something else, maybe?”

“Can I eat you out?” Sangyeon asks. Jaehyun’s brain shorts out for a second. Jacob looks a moment away from chastising his boyfriend for coming on too strong when Jaehyun gathers himself enough to nod frantically, twisting to kiss Sangyeon and murmur a, _yes, please,_ into his mouth.

That _mouth_ , which has figured into his recent daydreams more often than not, abstract thoughts about what it might feel like to have someone eat him out solidified into specific, vivid images of their leader between his legs wearing that too-knowing look he gets sometimes.

“Well, then!” Jacob laughs. He leans up to steal a kiss of his own from Jaehyun, hot and messy. He pulls back just far enough to whisper against Jaehyun’s mouth. “He’s going to take you apart, baby.”

Jaehyun whimpers quietly. He lets them strip him naked and guide him onto his knees and forearms, head resting in Jacob’s lap. The position is objectively mortifying, his bare ass in the air and dick hanging hard between his legs, but when Sangyeon runs his hands over Jaehyun’s bare thighs and Jacob murmurs that he’s being _such a good boy for them,_ Jaehyun can only shudder and bask in the heady combination of shame and praise and arousal.

Sangyeon starts by pressing kisses to the backs of his thighs, slow and lingering, sending a blooming heat across his already-burning skin. Jaehyun clutches at whatever’s within reach — the sheets, Jacob’s leg. Jacob pets a hand through his hair, grounding him.

The noise he makes when Sangyeon finally licks over his hole is humiliating, so loud he’s worried for a moment that someone else in the dorm might have heard him. Jacob squeezes the back of his neck in warning.

“Shh, baby,” he chides, “you can’t be _too_ loud. Be good.”

Jaehyun muffles his groan into Jacob’s thigh. Sangyeon hasn’t let up one bit, alternating long, slow swipes of his tongue with sucking kisses along his rim, sending him reeling like nothing he’s ever felt.

“Fuck, nn, wanna be good,” he manages. He turns his face, restless, and in the process nudges up against the bulge in Jacob’s shorts. He breathes in the musky scent of sweat and arousal, groans again as Sangyeon spreads him with his thumbs to fuck him better on his tongue.

Jaehyun feels out of his mind, drunk on lust and sensation and a little bit of lingering disbelief that all of this is actually happening. He becomes a creature of instinct, following their push and pull, and so he goes pliant and willing when Jacob takes his dick out of his shorts and presses the head to Jaehyun’s lips.

It’s probably not the _best_ blowjob anyone’s ever given, but in this hazy state of mind and with Sangyeon’s mouth still working him over, it’s all Jaehyun can do to keep his teeth out of the way and let his jaw go slack. Jacob takes the invitation for what it is, thrusting shallowly into his mouth, wrapping a hand around the lower half of his dick where Jaehyun can’t reach.

“Look at you, baby, taking it so well,” Jacob murmurs, running fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, guiding him when he falters. “Sangyeon, babe, you have to see this.”

Jaehyun whines when Sangyeon pauses, his spit-covered hole twitching in the cool air, but he doesn’t stop tonguing sloppily at Jacob’s dick. He wants to be good, wants to impress both of them so badly. Sangyeon gives a low whistle.

“Wow,” he breathes, voice deep and rough, “that’s pretty. You think he could take more?”

Jacob makes a contemplative little humming noise. “You think you can take more of me, baby?”

Jaehyun’s not sure, himself. He wants to try. He hopes the pathetic sound he makes is answer enough.

Sangyeon pulls Jaehyun up by the hips, forcing him onto his hands and knees proper and giving Jacob more room to maneuver.

Slowly, so slowly Jaehyun feels like he’s going to die, Jacob feeds his dick into Jaehyun’s open mouth, further until he hits his throat. Jacob waits, lets Jaehyun decide whether to move forward or not — so considerate, even when he’s got his fingers fisted tight in Jaehyun’s hair.

Jaehyun pushes forward, gagging, holding him in as long as he can before he has to pull back and cough. Jacob coos, near-mocking praise falling from his lips — _you tried so hard, baby, you almost took the whole thing._ It makes Jaehyun burn with both embarrassment and desire.

“Let me—” he begins, startled by how wrecked he sounds already, “let me try again, please, I’ll make it good—”

“Of course, sweetheart. You’re just so hungry for it, aren’t you?” Jacob’s smile is angelic in the worst way. It makes Jaehyun feel small. 

Jaehyun finds a sloppy rhythm, spit dripping down his chin as he goes as far as he can before he gags and pulls back, trying his best to make it good by sucking and licking as much as he’s able. He’s pretty sure it’s only as good as any hot, wet hole would be and that thought alone makes him squeeze his eyes shut, arousal wracking his body.

He descends further into his haze when Sangyeon returns to eating him out, licking slowly up from his balls to his hole, circling his rim. It makes his untouched dick throb between his legs, dripping and useless. Jaehyun wants to beg, wants to pull away and plead with them to touch him properly, to give him some release, but Jacob holds him where he is, won’t let him off far enough to speak.

“You think he could come just from that?” Jacob asks Sangyeon, a little breathless but still a hundred times more composed than Jaehyun feels. His words send a spike of aroused panic down Jaehyun’s spine, making him writhe like prey caught at the end of a line. Sangyeon smacks his thigh in rebuke— not hard, but the sting makes him squirm even more. Jacob laughs.

“I think he liked that,” he says, pulling Jaehyun off his dick by his grip on his hair. Spit drips down Jaehyun’s bottom lip. “Next time, we can spank you, baby.”

Jaehyun can only grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut as Sangyeon reaches between Jaehyun’s legs and palms his dick, tongue still working him over. They’re relentless, he feels like he’s falling, floating, drifting away and unable to clutch onto anything solid.

Jacob tugs his hair, forcing his head up to make eye contact. His smile is so familiar and yet so foreign, promising everything good in this world if Jaehyun will just do whatever he says.

“Don’t let him get off yet, babe,” Jacob says to Sangyeon over the expanse of Jaehyun’s back. “You should fuck his thighs, first.”

Jaehyun groans as Sangyeon pulls away for the second time that night, and then again when Sangyeon’s calloused thumb rubs over his puffy, spit-slick hole.

“You have the best ideas,” he agrees, and Jaehyun can picture the grin on his lips. “Like this or on his back?”

“Hm.” Jacob leans down so he’s eye level with Jaehyun, close enough to kiss. Jaehyun wants to kiss him so badly. Jacob smiles. “Which do you want, baby?”

Jaehyun’s brain whirs uselessly like a broken machine. He knows that he wants to get off, and that he wants to please them, but beyond that? He’s not sure if he’s capable of wanting anything for himself. His brow furrows.

“I don’t… I don’t know?”

Jacob coos again, cupping his face in both hands the way one might a particularly cute pet. Jaehyun’s cheeks burn. His dick throbs.

“We really fucked him stupid, didn’t we?” comments Sangyeon, rubbing circles into Jaehyun’s hips, and Jacob laughs. Jaehyun shudders, whining.

“I think we did,” Jacob agrees. “Here, let’s get you on your back for us, baby.”

They maneuver Jaehyun so he’s pressed up against Jacob’s chest, Sangyeon kneeling between his legs. Distantly, he registers that Jacob’s dick is shoved up against the small of his back, but most of his focus is taken up by Sangyeon smoothing lube over his inner thighs, cool against his overheated skin.

“Good boy,” Sangyeon says, absently, picking his legs up by the ankles and squeezing them so his thighs rub together, slick and hot. “Keep those just like that for me, that’s it.”

Jaehyun groans roughly when Sangyeon fucks between his thighs, passing between them to graze over his own dick. It’s so much, it’s not _enough —_ he had no idea his thighs were so sensitive. At the same time, each tantalizing stroke over the base of his dick makes him hyperaware of his throbbing arousal, his desperate need to take himself in hand and jerk himself until he comes so hard he blacks out.

He won’t, though, because no one has said he can. No one said he _couldn’t,_ either, but something tells him that Jacob would stop him before he could get one finger on his own dick.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay, we got you,” Jacob murmurs, running his hand flat over Jaehyun’s chest and stomach, down and back up in a soothing motion, and Jaehyun realizes that he’s been babbling a stream of something like, _please, please, it’s not enough, I need it, please let me._

Sangyeon reaches down and rubs his palm over the tip of Jaehyun’s dick, bending his legs closer to his torso at the same time — Jaehyun’s thigh muscles scream at him but it’s worth it for the way it allows Sangyeon to fuck him faster, harder.

All at once, Jaehyun’s taken by the fantasy of Sangyeon fucking him for real, folding him in half and forcing him open, filling him up and leaving bruises where no one will know but the two of them.

“Please,” he gasps, unsure what he’s asking for, “please, please, please.”

“You want to come, baby?” Jacob asks, plucking at Jaehyun’s nipples, the sharp new sensation rattling him like an electric shock on top of the dull haze of pleasure. “Are you going to come all over yourself?”

“Yeah, god, please, _please —”_

“Go ahead,” Sangyeon breathes, finally taking Jaehyun in hand, pre-cum slicking the way just enough for him to tip over the edge and come all over his stomach and chest, back arching off the bed, fingers clawing at the sheets.

It’s better than any orgasm he’s had in recent memory — the kind that overtakes his whole body and leaves him shaking and breathless, unable to fill his lungs all the way, every single muscle tense as he rides the aftershocks. Distantly, he hears Sangyeon curse as his thighs tighten up, but he can’t make them relax — he’s not in control of his body right now.

And then he relaxes all at once, melting into a boneless heap in Jacob’s arms.

“Good boy,” Jacob says, the sound reaching Jaehyun as if underwater. “We’re gonna come on you, baby, you look so pretty.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun manages, every word taking twice the effort it should, “please.”

Jacob slips out from behind him, leaving Jaehyun laying sprawled on the sheets, flat on his back. Sangyeon lets his legs down flat on the bed and Jaehyun almost laughs to think how he must look — a Renaissance painting of some obscene, ravished boy tangled in the bedsheets, covered in cum and lube and sweat, barely-lucid and still asking for more.

He sighs, eyes closed, when he feels the other two come over him, hot liquid splashing onto his chest and stomach, mingling with his own cooling cum.

“Fuck,” he breathes, voice wrecked even to his own ears. “Oh my god, what the _fuck.”_

Jacob laughs, running a (thankfully clean) hand through Jaehyun’s hair. He leans down to kiss him, lips quirked in a smile the whole time. It makes Jaehyun smile, too, the haze lifting as reality seeps back in.

Jaehyun expected to panic a lot more when this was all over, but to his own surprise, he’s not freaking out at all. It helps that Sangyeon and Jacob seem to have this post-threesome thing down to a science — Jacob throws on a shirt and goes to get a couple washcloths while Sangyeon stays with him and cleans up the worst of the mess with tissues. He offers a water bottle, which Jaehyun accepts gratefully, though he has to laugh at just how prepared the two of them seem to be.

“Do you also have post-coital energy bars? NDA forms?” he jokes. Sangyeon grins.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with energy bars,” he shoots back, pulling Jaehyun back against his chest and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Wait, wait,” Jaehyun argues, twisting in Sangyeon’s arms as Jacob comes back into the room with the washcloths. “Hold on, I never got to feel you up, that’s absolutely unfair.”

Jacob snorts. “What a tragedy.”

He wipes the last of the cum and lube off Jaehyun’s skin while Jaehyun hums happily with one of Sangyeon’s tits in each hand. Sangyeon just looks amusedly resigned, like this happens pretty often, which — yeah. _Duh._

“So, uh,” Jaehyun starts when they’re all finally clean and settled in, “about tonight. Can we…”

“Do this again? Never ever talk about it after this?” Jacob suggests.

“Oh.” Jaehyun hadn’t even considered the latter. “The first one, I think.”

Sangyeon presses a kiss to the back of Jaehyun’s neck.

“Sure thing, baby.”

**jaehyun [10:14am]**

so uh… thanks

it worked

eventually

**hyungguuuuuuuu [10:16am]**

holy shit

youre telling me EVERYTHING

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only pls


End file.
